Alex Mercer: The Living Virus
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: A new Immortal has been added to SMITE and he's very powerful! Something very surprising to all the female gods, he's still a virgin! What does this Immortal do when the female gods make it their goal to take his virginity? Not only that, he drinks a potion to make female gods fall head over heels for him! WARNING: Language, Violence, Gore, Sexual Content Alex Mercer X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**The match is a normal Joust. Also, Gods aren't confined to four abilities to make the story better.**

The match was not going well for Anubis, Aphrodite and Mercury. They'd lost their tower, phoenix and the titan was at half health. Plus, Anubis had left halfway into losing the phoenix. The enemy team was composed of Ymir, Medusa and Ra. They believed only a miracle could save them.

 **A NEW GOD HAS JOINED!**

Aphrodite and Mercury were hoping against hope that this new player was gonna help them. **(A/N: I am fully aware that Gods can't join matchs already in progress, they have to already be in the game but I need to make the story work.)**

 **Alex Mercer's POV...**

Alex Mercer opened his eyes and looked at the giant figure in black armour and a body seemingly made of fire ahead of him. Somehow, he knew that it was friendly. He also knew that he needed to protect them and help murder three other people. He grinned and activated his Blade and ran forward, thirsty for blood-shed.

 **Ra's POV...**

Ra was bored. The fight was surprisingly one-sided when you took into note that both Anubis and Mercury were damage-dealers while Aphrodite was a support. Ymir was a tank while him and Medusa were damage-dealers. They didn't have any kind of back-up when the preverbal shit hit the fan. Yet here they were, with the match locked in tie at the enemy's base, though they were slowly winning.

Then a god he hadn't ever seen before came running around the corner of the enemy's base. The god didn't wear robes or noble clothes or any part of his body exposed. In fact, he looked completely like a mortal if it weren't for the massive blade that looked like it was made of muscle and black wires. The god wore a jacket, a white hoodie with the hood up, a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. He looked completely out of place next to the other five gods.

 **Alex Mercer's POV...**

Alex looked at the three gods hanging outside the area and he knew he had to kill them, quickly. One was big and looked to be made entirely of ice and had a big club. Another looked like a snake and a human had a baby, it wore a mask and wielded a bow. The last looked like a cross between a human and bird and it had a staff. He growled before lunging with the intent to kill.

Alex's Blade slashed across the ice giant's chest and carved away the frozen water with ease. The giant reeled in pain, too stunned to retaliate. Alex roared as he changed back to his hands and grabbed the giant's legs. He began spinning, taking the giant off it's feet and swinging him around. Something hit Alex in the chest. It felt like pure light and it burned his biomass. He threw the giant of ice in the air and turned to the offender. He saw two people, one male and the other female, attacking the bird and snake. A green bar above their heads lowered whenever they were hit by anything. Alex rushed to aid, swinging a punch at the bird and completely diminishing his green bar. The bird vanished in a bout of light and Mercer changed his hand to the Whip and dragged the snake to him. A white bar appeared under the green bar and a blue bar he only just noticed. It was going down so he punched the woman in the stomach with all his strength. The green bar once again emptied and the woman fell to the ground.

 **SHUTDOWN!**

 **SHUTDOWN!**

 **SHUTDOWN!**

 **TRIPLE KILL!**

Alex looked at his allies. One was a woman wearing very revealing clothes and the other looked like a roman. The woman's green bar was on it's last bar and the man had a practically full bar. Little people, wielding shields, swords, maces and clubs marched past him. He knew he had to follow them. He gave the duo another look and followed the minions.

 **Aphrodite's POV...**

Aphrodite had caught a glimpse of the man under the hood. The man was handsome, not overly so as the other gods, had a clean shaven face and his eyes were a glowing silver.

"Who do you think that is?" Mercury asked.

"No idea. Probably a new God added by the devs." Aphrodite replied.

"Whoever he is, he's powerful and he's just saved our butts. He's okay in my book." Mercury muttered.

 **Alex Mercer's POV...**

Alex watched as the minions in red, the friendly ones, clashed with the ones in blue. He knew he needed to kill the ones in blue and so he did. He consumed half of them and he noticed that he moved around faster and he felt stronger. He yanked a piece of himself out and threw it, creating a weak clone to attack the Damage camp and get him a nice buff. It wasn't needed but made things easier. He saw a tall tower and knew to destroy it. He allowed the minions to pass inside the firing range first, to take the damage, as he smashed it. Out of the squad of five minions, two were lost destroying the tower. He and the minions progressed, killing the squad of five minions that came at them with ease thanks to Alex.

Alex looked at the flaming bird protecting the base of his opponents. He was curious. He jumped onto the tower of the phoenix and grabbed it's neck, he dug his tentacles into it and began consuming, hungry for it's biomass. The flaming bird was a tough nut to crack. The fire consistently burned his biomass but after a few seconds, he consumed all of it. He made his claws appear and lit them on fire. He looked at them and flexed the metal blades, smiling happily. He looked up and saw the three gods he'd killed back at his base. They seemed hesistant to attack him. He laughed out loud as he rushed them, murder on his mind.

 **Aphrodite's POV...**

Aphrodite and Mercury had retreated to their base to heal up and buy items. Now, they were all headed toward the enemy base to aid the new god that had helped them.

 **TOWER DESTROYED!**

Aphrodite and Mercury gave each other a look as they heard at how the god had singlehandedly destroyed a tower. They gulped slightly and kept moving toward the new god, slightly wary of the other gods and the god on their team.

 **Alex's POV...**

Alex grinned maliciously as his Claws tore through the bird-man, killing the three gods again. He ran into their territory and saw a giant figure, like the one back at his territory. This one had blue, watery-like skin. It's was divided into two bodies that were holding hands and held a giant spear in the other. It had a feminine appearance, with a puffed out chest and curvy hips.

Alex saw it look at him with fighting intent. He changed his hands to his Hammerfists and jumped into the air. He looked back down at the stunned giant and manipulated himself so he fell down to the ground quicker. He placed his Hammerfists in front of him.

Alex collided with the ground and the giant took damage from the shockwave. Then, spikes shot up from the ground and impaled the giant again and again. The giant seemed to flicker and reach around desperately before it lay still.

 **VICTORY!**

 **MVP!**

 **CELEBRATION!**

Alex looked around at the blue expanse he found himself in. He looked at the lone infected. It stumbled toward him gracelessly. He lazily raised a hand and poked through it's head. The thing exploded in confetti and sweets. Alex stared in shock at the party items.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Mercer found himself standing atop a skyscraper as he looked down at Manhattan. He knew the city very well.

This wasn't the actual Manhattan, just a clever copy.

Alex span around to face the noise coming from behind him. His hand changed to his Blade and he lit it aflame and got into a stance.

The same woman and man he saw in his earlier fight.

"Woah. What is this place?" The man asked in surprise. Alex growled menacingly.

"Who are you?" He demanded impatiently. The woman and man turned to look at him in alarm.

"Woah woah man! Chill chill!" The man raised his hands in the sign of peace. "Name's Mercury. The Messenger God." The female was staring intently at him for a second before she spoke.

"Aphrodite. Goddess of Beauty." She said as she looked at him with interest.

"What do you want?" Alex growled. He lowered his stance but kept his arm as the Blade.

"We wanted to thank the guy who saved us some humiliation. So, what's your name?" Mercury asked in a relaxed manner.

"Why should I tell you? I don't need friends." Alex countered. Mercury sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Thanks for saving us." With that, Mercury disappeared. Aphrodite remained and kept staring at Alex.

"What do you want?" Alex asked in a annoyed manner. Aphrodite shook her head slowly to snap herself out of her trance.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me your name handsome?" Aphrodite asked in a seductive manner and lowering her upper half enough to show her cleavage. Normally, Gods all but tumbled over each other when she spoke like that. She believed he would be no different.

"No. Now fuck off before I make a rope out of your intestines and start skipping with them." Alex growled in a warning manner. Aphrodite was shocked. She huffed a few seconds later.

"Why are the best ones always so tough to get?" She asked herself. She gave him a determined stare. "Mark my words, I will find your name out."

"Already forgot them." Alex muttered back. Aphrodite huffed but she vanished as well, hopefully really far away.

Alex needed to be alone. For as long as he wanted.

 **1 hour later...**

Alex was walking calmly through the streets of non-wrecked Manhattan, normal civilians walking normally past him.

He had found out that this Fake Manhattan changed to his every whim.

A brawler fight? Some would come running and tearing up civvies.

Hydra? Sprout right out of the ground.

Juggernauts? Punch through a building and appear in the destroyed wall.

Evolved? Come running and land in front of him.

Dana?

...

...

He didn't want to try that one.

He looked to the sky as some words appeared. He read them cautiously.

 **YEARLY FEAST HAPPENING IN...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **START!**

Alex raised an eyebrow as he looked at the words before he teleported.

Alex landed on a stool.

He looked around.

He saw various people, males and females, of varying species, sizes and appearance.

He, unluckily, was next to Mercury, though Aphrodite was a few stools down.

Mercer looked at his plate, it was a feast after all, and saw meat with no vegetables. This raised his mood slightly, it felt nice to eat something normally for once.

Then it dropped even further.

"Hey dude!" Mercury greeted next to him. Alex growled at him in response and began eating, many of the others already doing so. Mercury didn't attempt to talk to him again, instead favouring some dude across the table with blond hair and clothing that hardly concealed his chest and covered his legs in a skirt.

Their conversation, about how many women they had had sex with, really ruined his appetite, though eating normal food and not people didn't affect his hunger that much.

"Hey dude, how many women have you had sex with?" Mercury asked Alex. Alex felt like clawing his own head off to escape his annoying voice. He decided to answer, to save what little sanity he had left.

"None." Alex grunted, grabbing one of the three cups next to his plate and downing it in one gulp, slightly disappointed that the liquid, now he noticed that it was alcohol, didn't make him drunk, though nothing did. He grabbed the next two cups and downed one and looked inside the cup. Mercury and his pretty boy friend gaped in shock.

A pink frothy liquid was inside that was slightly alarming but Alex wasn't worried. Any poisons inside the drink wouldn't affect him. He gulped the last of the pink liquid and put his cups back on the table, continuing to eat.

"NONE?" Mercury and his friend yelled. Everyone turned to look at them, though they favoured staring at him. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD SEX?"

 **Aphrodite's POV...**

Aphrodite was currently talking to her friends about the mysterious new God who resisted her charm when...

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD SEX?" Apollo's shocked voice was heard throughout the entire table. Everybody, male and female turned to Mercury, Apollo and the strange God they didn't know the name off.

"No. Now leave me alone to my food." The stranger growled back in annoyance, not embarrassment, and returned to his food. Everyone at the table was shocked beyond all belief.

All the male Gods had had plenty of sex in their lifetime and here came one that didn't attempt to plow the nearest girl and isn't even embarrassed about it! Heck, most Goddess', excluding the Sworn Virgins and some others, aren't virgins.

Everybody returned to their as soon as the stranger finished his food. His plate vanished and dessert, which was a sundae today, and he wordlessly began eating through it.

"How about a bet?" Aphrodite proposed out of nowhere. All the female Gods turned to look at her. "Whoever takes his virginity first?"

Unfortunately for Alex, all the female Gods excluding the Sworn Virgins took the bet.


End file.
